Sweet Zone Bake-off!
|airdate=(Ja:) February 15, 2011 (En:) April 29, 2014 (UK) June 8, 2014 (US) |continuity= }} Synopsis In the Disc Zone, Mikey finds and saves the source of the DigiMelody he heard: . After he is healed by , he explains that he is a protector of the Sweet Zone who was unable to prevent the Bagra Army from invading and that he is searching for the Fusion Fighters. They easily agree to help save his Zone, and they transfer to it. Though initially enamored with the Zone's confectionery-based construction, the Fusion Fighters quickly notice the empty streets, and Spadamon explains how the Zone's chefs were essentially imprisoned by the Zone's lead invader, , and forced to cook for him. Spadamon also explains that Matadormon only accepts pastry chefs into his base. At that point, they are caught by the Bagra Army's patrols, but Mikey bluffs them by hyping Angie as a famous pastry chef. The Monzaemon allow them into Matadormon's fortress, which allows Nene, acting separately from the main group, to sneak her in as well. While Nene searches for the pastry chefs, Angie deals with a challenge from Matadormon's head pastry chef, . Though he sabotages their efforts, they manage to succeed, as Nene frees the pastry chefs. In an audience with Matadormon, they reveal their desire to overthrow him, but Matadormon fends them off and sends a powered-up GigaWaruMonzaemon to face them. Mikey responds with who's too slow to deal with GigaWaruMonzaemon's rapid attacks. Seeing this predicament, Spadamon offers himself for a DigiFuse, forming , who defeats GigaWaruMonzaemon. In the aftermath, they meet with the captured chefs, and reveals that Cutemon's parents were sent into the abyss beneath them. Matadormon ambushes them and sends the humans down there as well. Meanwhile, receives a report on the Sweet Zone and decides to leave it in Matadormon's hands, as he has an ultimate weapon kept hidden. Featured characters (10) |c3= * (10) * (10) |c4= * (10) * (10) * (20) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (35) |c5= * (10) * (10) |c6= * (9) * (10) * (19) *' ' (23) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (37) |c8= * (18) |c10= * (2) * (3) * (4) * (4) * (4) * (22) *' ' (25) * (29) *' ' (30) *'' '' (31) *'' '' (34) * (35) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (42) *Cutemon Papa (43) *Cutemon Mama (43) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4S |customimage3=6-27 Shoutmon X4S.png |DIGIMON3new=yes |added3=(w/ Spadamon) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4S |customimage3=6-27 Shoutmon X4S.png |DIGIMON3new=yes |added3=(w/ Spadamon) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4S |customimage3=6-27 Shoutmon X4S.png |DIGIMON3new=yes |added3=(w/ Spadamon) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon }} ) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4S |customimage3=6-27 Shoutmon X4S.png |DIGIMON3new=yes |added3=(w/ Spadamon) }} Quotes GigaWaruMonzaemon: You said you liked my cake! Matadormon: Indeed it was very good, my dark chocolate chef, but too sweet and oh so predictable. But the challenger's cake, while awful in appearance, was full of gentle flavor and the richness that can only come from the true love of cooking! So now, as promised, I will meet with you outsiders! Ole! :—He may be an evil goon of the Bagra Army, but you gotta admit, the guy has respect for the craft of dessert. Other notes cooking show. **At the beginning of the bake-off, the lead Monzaemon takes a bite of a pepper, which is a signature scene for the host of Iron Chef, Chairman Kaga. **The bake-off itself follows the show's format, which features one of Chairman Kaga's Iron Chefs completing against a challenge in a one hour cooking match. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Backduell in der süßen Zone